


Blackout

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, missing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wakes up after experiencing another blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Skye came to with a groan and slowly sat up. She felt something sticky on her forehead and dread grasped her entire being when her hand came down with blood on it. She started to panic but instantly calmed down the minute Ward came into view. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head. “What happened? I can’t remember. The last clear memory I can recall is playing Scrabble on the Bus with everyone else.”

Ward went white. “That was six days ago – we’ve been looking for you ever since.” He didn’t mention Jemma had woken up screaming because she couldn’t find Skye. Considering the plane was in the air at the time, the biochemist had every reason to be terrified.

“It happened again didn’t it? Fuck, what did I do this time?” She had been experiencing blackouts for months now and they were becoming more and more frequent. They knew it had something to do with her father – they thought he might have triggered something inside her – but they hadn’t found the bastard yet.

“We’ll figure it out,” he assured her. Ward refused to let her turn into a monster like him – the others had all decided that Skye’s biological father needed to die immediately. Fuck getting answers when Skye was in danger all the time. They never knew where she was going to be or what she was going to be like when they hunted her down every time.

Big gulping sobs started to overtake her. Ward dropped to his knees and hugged her. “I’m scared. What if I killed someone?”

“The others will deal with it if you did.” He didn’t mention that the team had already dealt with it and were waiting for them to calm her down – he seemed to be the only one who could and no one could figure out why. Ward started to rock Skye back and forth to calm her down and it seemed to work. When she fell asleep, he picked her up and headed back to the hotel they had chosen for this recovery mission. He gently deposited Skye in the bed and slipped into Coulson’s room.

“How is she?”

Ward sighed. “Covered in blood and can’t remember anything about the past week. She doesn’t know what she did.”

Relieved, Coulson could only clap him on the shoulder. “Thank you for finding her again, Grant. Another reason we’re glad to have you back on the team.”

“You’re welcome, sir. Where at the others?”

“Getting drunk at the bar because they’re so worried. I’ll go down and join them – you can come with me if you’d like.” He figured Ward would reject the offer because he’d rather stay with Skye, make sure she was safe.

Sure enough, Ward turned him down. “I’d rather stay with Skye tonight. Maybe we can all get drunk together tomorrow night.” He doubted it, though – that’s what had set her off last month, thus one of the reasons they tried not to drink around her now (she still didn’t know why).

“We’ll be there if you change your mind.” Coulson smiled and then headed downstairs to the bar. 

Ward slipped back into the room and set his gun near the bed so they’d have some protection against the darkness out there. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Everything went to hell the minute he opened the door and Skye stood there with a grin on her face. He froze and in that instant, the gun teleported to her (another power they had discovered recently) and she slammed the butt of it into the back of his head. His vision went blurry for a few seconds before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Skye walked away with a sinister smile on her face, prepared to do some more damage.


End file.
